Marked
by CarolinaDawn
Summary: Calleigh leaves a mark on Eric. Oops.


"How much more time do we have?" Calleigh asked as she rushed into the bedroom from the direction of her closet, six-inch heels dangling from her hand. Eric couldn't help but grin at the ponytail she'd gathered her golden blonde hair into that morning. Her hair was normally styled perfectly in a sleek mane down her back, but today it was less sleek and more haphazard. And he loved it.

He'd purposefully gotten them up a little early that morning so they could indulge in a steamy joint shower, where he'd taken Calleigh up against the cool tile wall. Spent, but energized, they left the shower on time and went about their normal morning routine until he'd appeared in their walk-in closet to select a shirt to wear.

Calleigh herself had already donned a pair of slacks and was in the process of choosing a camisole to wear under her ever-present blazer when he'd sauntered in dressed in nothing but his boxer briefs. Her green eyes had raked over his toned chest and abs before she'd glued herself to his muscled body, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. She'd planted hot, wet kisses to his mouth and every inch of his face and neck before he'd lowered her to the closet floor and had her all over again.

"We're running at a negative eight minutes," Eric replied after checking his watch. He'd been sitting on the bed putting his shoes on when she'd hurried in from the bathroom. His eyes followed her as she stopped in front of him, dropped one shoe on the bed next to him and balancing herself with a hand on his shoulder, bent to slip the other shoe onto her foot.

His gaze rose to her face just in time to catch a flicker of surprise and fear cross her face as she straightened back up, hand freezing in mid-air, hovering over her other shoe. "Babe?"

He gave a light laugh, still unsure what the problem was when Calleigh caught her bottom lip between her teeth, a habit she had when she was worried about something. He reached out with one arm and hooked it around her waist, drawing her down onto his lap. "Did your shoes suddenly shrink overnight?"

"No. I uh… I… well, I–" she stuttered as she reached out with one finger and traced a spot on his neck, just below his ear.

"You…what?" he asked as he gently poked her in the belly. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did you leave lipstick on my neck?" His fingers rose to rub against the area she'd traced her finger over.

"Not exactly." Her green eyes began to dance and a smile played at the corner of her lip as he gave her the side-eye. He knew something was wrong, and also knew he wasn't going to like it. Whatever _it _was.

"Well," Calleigh began, her voice heavily accented, on purpose he was sure. She laid her hands on his thigh and leaned in, whispering "It seems I left a little mark… right here…" placing a light kiss at the place she'd just traced over with her finger.

Heart pounding in abject fear, Eric leaned back and stared at his girlfriend. "You didn't…"

He almost laughed at the impish grin on her face as she shrugged. "Oops."

"Calleigh!" he groaned, lifting her off his lap and depositing her unceremoniously on the bed as he made a beeline for the bathroom mirror.

He groaned her name again as he leaned in close to the mirror and fingered the deep red spot on his neck. It wasn't the first time she'd left a mark on him, but this one was completely noticeable. It was going to embarrass the hell out of him when Horatio saw it, not that his boss would say anything about it, but it would still make him turn ten shades of red. He briefly wondered if he'd turn red enough so it would blend in.

His eyes met hers in the mirror as she leaned back against the doorway. "I'm sorry, really I am. I guess I just… got carried away." Only the smile on her lips told him she wasn't _that _sorry.

Eric turned from the mirror and placed a kiss to her forehead, hands finding their usual place on her hips. "Not that I didn't enjoy you getting carried away, but Babe… next time, get carried away in a less obvious place."

"I promise," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss the red spot, only to have him move his neck away from her amorous lips. Her giggle drifted up to his ears as she unbuttoned his shirt and placed a kiss over his heart. "I love you."

"I love you too, but you owe me. The hell I'm going to take from Wolfe today…" he trailed off with another groan and a shake of his head. "You so owe me."

"I'll make it up to you, I swear." She turned toward the bed to retrieve her other shoe and put it on. "How about I make your favorite dinner tonight?"

"Not good enough," Eric informed her as he followed her back into the bedroom.

She gave him a thoughtful look as she slipped her shoe on. Then her eyes lit up as she came up with another offer. "How about a back rub after that dinner?"

Eric shook his head gravely, trying his best to keep his lips in a frown. "Still not good enough. This hell Wolfe will give me will last all day long, you know that." He decided he was going to milk this for all it was worth. "Hell, it'll probably give him fodder for an entire week!" A full on grin lit up his face. "I think you should have to give me a back rub _every night_ this week."

"Every night?"

"Mmhmm, every night," he confirmed, thinking how utterly relaxed he was going to be by the end of the week. "Like the kind they give at the spas… minimum one hour on each one."

Calleigh's mouth was open in surprise, but as her mind conjured up images of the back rubs she closed her mouth and smiled sweetly at him. "Okay. Deal." She reached up to seal the deal with a kiss and then winked. "Back rub _every_ night," she said before turning and walking out of the room.

The wink she gave him and the sway in her hips as she walked away from him made him realize that in punishing her for making the rest of his day suck, he was actually going to reward her at the same time… because any time one of them gave the other a back rub, it always, _always_,ended in some of the most delicious lovemaking.

Eric had to laugh as he picked his wallet up from the nightstand on his side of the bed and slipped it into his back pocket. While he knew the work day would be hell, he knew his evening would end just as wonderfully as it had started. As he left the bedroom to meet Calleigh at the front door, there was an extra spring in his step, because the deal he'd struck ensured every night that week would end in the same manner, and he'd put up with Wolfe's ribbing over the mark she'd left on him any day if it meant he'd get to love Callleigh every night in return.


End file.
